Ashton Remembers
by silentparade
Summary: Basically, Ashton remembers the time they defeated the ten wise men through a dream...


Hello! I'm back after my first fic (w/c was never finished.^_^V). Well, MAJOR SPOILER ahead. Sorry if it sucks, ok?  
  
NAVIGATION 1: +-+-+-+  
  
A guy with two dragons stuck to his back was walking on the road to Herlie. He, also known as Ashton Anchors and the two dragons stuck to his back; Gyoro and Ururun were heading for Herlie to take a ship for the continent of Lacour when he was starting to walk in a weary-sort of way.  
  
"Oi! Gyoro, Ururun you two are getting heavier and heavier every time we travel. Get off me for a while." Ashton stated in annoyance to their weight.  
  
"Get off you?" Gyoro said.  
  
" If we could, we would love to." Ururun started.  
  
" Unfortunately we cant." Gyoro continued as Ururun nodded in agreement.  
  
He did know that Gyoro and Ururun could never leave his back unless he used the Tear of Xine they achieved more than a year ago together with Claude, Rena and Celine. He would have detached Gyoro and Ururun from himself then, but he couldn't because using the Tear would mean killing them. Ashton caught sight of a tree on the right side of the road and decided to take a short break underneath its shade. He then gave a sigh as he sat down and thought about Claude and the others.  
  
"When was the last time I saw everyone?" He asked himself, Gyoro and Ururun.  
  
"You just saw Yuki in the new town of Click a few months ago." Reminded Ururun.  
  
"No. I mean, E-V-E-R-Y-O-N-E! You know Minna-san! Minna! Minna! Minna! Everyone together! You know; Claude, Rena, Celine, Precis- chan, Bowman, Yuki, Chisato, Opera-san, Leo." Ashton began as he waved his hands frantically in protest.  
  
"Yeah, Yeah." Gyoro said and added an annoyed "Shut up already."  
  
"When was it?" Ashton asked once again as he lay down on the grass thinking both about the last time he saw everyone and his tired muscles.  
  
Gyoro and Ururun stared at Ashton for a while in disbelief that he forgot when it was only a year ago.  
  
I think that big bump in the head he received four months ago made him forget, Ururun said to Gyoro in dragon talk.  
  
Nah, he's just forgetful sometimes, said Gyoro as he rested his head on the grass.  
  
Ya, probably, agreed Ururun as he too rested his head.  
  
Ashton stared up to the sky listening to Gyoro and Ururun conversing in dragon talk again.  
  
"Humph! They're leaving me out again." Ashton thought. He then tried to remember it but he couldn't.  
  
"Ah. I think this is the work of that bad hit I got four months back. Damn, can't remember. It seemed so long ago.Ah! I give up! I'm going to sleep." Ashton said to himself and finally closed his eyes.  
  
Claude and everyone else were breathing deeply. They had just finished the hardest and most tiring battle of their lives. Indalencio, the leader and last of the 'Ten Wise Men recited his final words and finally lost his life when Energy Nede began to shake violently as the 'Crest of Annihilation' began to trigger its power to destroy the universe. Then, Narl and Mirage entered the room.  
  
"Hurry, Rena! Put the 'Crest of Enchantment' on top of the 'Crest of Annihilation'!" Mirage called out.  
  
Next, Rena put the 'Crest of Enchantment' on top of the 'Crest of Annihilation' and the shaking of Energy Nede reduced little by little as the two crests merged together. Everyone was beginning to smile when the shaking began once more.  
  
"What's going on? Why is it shaking again?" Celine asked.  
  
"Isn't the 'Crest of Enchantment' working?" asked Ernest.  
  
" Iee. The 'Crest of Enchantment' is definitely working properly. I'm afraid we, Nedians didn't tell you. The 'Crest of Enchantment' will only reverse the 'Crest of Annihilation. Instead of bringing the whole universe down, the crest would only destroy Energy Nede." Narl explained.  
  
"Oh no! If we knew this would happen we would never had." Ashton began.  
  
"Yes, that's right. If you knew, you wouldn't have done it. That is why we have asked these two to keep quiet about it." Narl then said referring to Noel and Chisato.  
  
"You will be phase-shifted out of Nede to the past Expel." Mirage stated.  
  
"Hey! Why don't all Nedians come with us!" Leon suggested.  
  
"Iee. Energy Nede had been living too long now. We, Nedians made a mistake in making the 'Crest of Annihilation', therefore we must go now." Narl stated.  
  
"Rena, Chisato and Dr. Noel please live long as the last living Nedians." Mirage requested.  
  
"Goodbye" Both Narl and Mirage said as everyone began to phase-shift.  
  
Energy Nede self-destructed. Eating away it's cities and fields. And with its pumice, Expel was re-created.  
  
Ashton suddenly woke up. It was dark. Only the moons and stars were producing light.  
  
"I must have overslept.It's too dark to continue now." Ashton said and thought about his dream. The dream of what happened a year ago and asked "I...wonder...how everyone is doing."  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------  
  
Vanna-Valgaav-Kolab: PLEASE REVIEW!!! 


End file.
